Times Like These
by Julie-Ann S
Summary: This story sees the return of Madison Albright, who was last seen in "The Choices We Make". (11th story in the series)


"Just tell me where she is."

Joe stared nervously at the young man who stood in front of him. He began to wonder how he had gotten into this mess.

The first day of spring in 1871 had started out fine. Hoss had left soon after breakfast to visit Annie Smith in order to go over the plans for their upcoming wedding in June. His father was still in Carson City on business and wouldn't be back until the next day. Candy and the hands were already out checking the south pastures. Adam, as far as he could figure, was out and about somewhere on Secret Service business.

As for himself, he had spent the morning in the barn repairing some of the tack that he would needover the next few months. When he had finished, he had made his way back to the ranch house in order to get some lunch. He was totally unprepared for the surprise that awaited him as soon as he walked inside the front door.

The person standing in front of him was obviously nervous, which wasn't good in light of the fact that the young man had a gun pointed straight at him. Joe felt a small pang of sympathy forthe young manand smiled. Cautiously, he held out his hand. "Look why don't you just give me the gun and we can talk about it."

The young man shook his head vehemently. "No! Just tell me where she is."

"I have no idea..."

"Yes you do. I saw the letter you wrote to her. I know she was on her way here to meet you."

Letter? Joe wracked his brain as he tried to remember which woman he had written to recently. All of a sudden he knew. At last things were starting to make some sense. He studied the youth. The way he dressed and the cultured tones he spoke in, showed he was definitely city-bred. Joe wondered briefly if this was the first time the kid had held a gun. "You're Madison's son aren't you?"

"Yes I am. Now, would you kindly please tell me where she is?" The young man swallowed hard. "If you don't I must tell you that I have sworn an oath to uphold my mother's good name."

Oh great, Joe thought. A kid on a mission to defend his mother's honour. It was just about the worst kind you could get. "She isn't here. In fact I haven't seen her in nearly a year."

"You're lying. She receives a letter from you...then she's gone."

"Listen to me. She isn't here. I have no idea where she is." Joe took a deep breath and slowly moved a step closer. "Why don't you just give me that gun."

"No!" the young man shouted. "I don't believe you. She's here. I know it. If you don't tell me where she is...I'll shoot you."

At that instant, a clicking noise distracted them both. Joe had the urge to turn his head to see what it was but he quickly quashed the thought. It was more vital that he keep his eye on the kid and the gun.

"Young boy, not man. Do very silly thing."

The young man looked back and forth nervously between the newcomer and Joe. To Joe, it didn't bode well that the kid's hands were now shaking and that the gun was still pointed at him. The kid was definitely confused and frightened. Joe began to silently pray that the kid had enough sense left to listen to reason.

After a few moments, Joe took another deep breath and spoke in a slow, even tone. "Ok...why do you just let go of the gun. Hop Sing's a good shot and he doesn't miss much."

The young man closed his eyes and then let the gun drop to the floor. "I'm sorry." he said solemnly as he blinked back the tears that threatened to erupt at any minute.

Raising his eyebrows, Joe's eyes moved gradually from the young man to Hop Sing. "I thought you weren't coming back till later this afternoon." His smile showed his obvious relief.

Hop Sing nodded once. "Good thing I come back early. You in big trouble."

"It was nothing I couldn't handle."

"You not look like handle to me."

Joe frowned. He wasn't quite sure what to say to Hop Sing's remark. "Thanks anyway Hop Sing."

Hop Sing smiled briefly. "Now you handle boy. Don't need Hop Sing anymore. I go back and start cook dinner. Extra guest," he continued to mumble as he made his way back to the kitchen.

After Hop Sing had left, Joe returned his focus to the kid. He had never really expected to meet any of Madison's children. Joe contemplated this unexpected turn in events and a slight smile formed. The appearance of an Albright child meant that at least he could look forward to seeing the lovely Madison again.

* * *

"Daniel Sebastian Albright!"

Joe could feel some empathy towards the kid. How many times had his father used the very same technique of saying his full name wheneverhe was in major trouble. He could see that Daniel was reacting pretty much in the same way he had done.

"Mother." Daniel answered.

Madison glared at her son. She was irate. What on earth had possessed her son into taking a journey hundreds of miles by himself. Here they were in the middle of the great room of the ranch house at the Ponderosa of all places. It was the last place she expected to be, with all three Cartwright brothers watching her confront her son. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Daniel took a deep breath. "I came here to defend your honour."

"My honour?" Madison was perplexed by this and it took the edge off her anger.

"Yes. Your honour. After I read that letter. I knew I had to come here to challenge the man who wishes to take certain liberties with you."

"Letter? What letter are you talking about?"

"The one you received recently from him." Daniel glared as he pointed to Joe.

Smiling innocently, Joe shrugged his shoulders. Daniel had been here nearly a week and they had hardly spoken to each other during that time. On a number of occassions he had tried to explain things to Daniel but the kid wasn't interested. The situation showed no signs of improving now that Madison had arrived on the scene.

As the silence continued, Madison frowned, as she tried to work out her next move. One thing was certain - she needed to talk to her son in private. She turned around to look at the man behind her and was slightly put out by what she saw. Adam, who had picked up her at the stage office in Virginia City, was propped against the doorpost with a slightly amused expression on his face. She rotated slowly to her right, where she could see Hoss, who was seated in one of the red leather chairs, with a very interested look on his face. Sighing, she returned her gaze to her son. "I think Daniel, we should discuss this in private."

"Yes mother." He turned slowly and started to make his way upstairs to the room he had been given.

After politely excusing herself, Madison followed her son.

Joe watched until Madison disappeared from view. When she had gone, he turned and wasn't at all surprised by the looks on his brothers' faces. "Ok. Out with it. I know you two are itching to say something."

"Well, since you put it that way." Adam wryly smiled. "I would like to know what did you put in that letter to get the kid all fired up like that."

Hoss nodded in agreement. "Yeah Joe. I sure would like to know myself. It must have been somethin'." He had decided to stay put when Adam bought Madison inside and he hadn't been disappointed. "Say Adam, you don't think Joe could've written one of them poems that I've heard Charlie Hughes recite in the Silver Dollar?"

"I hope not Hoss." Adam scrunitised Joe for a moment. "No, I think our little brother here would have written something more...more tasteful."

Joe eyed his oldest brother warily. "You really think that Adam?"

Adam grinned. "No, but we can all dream can't we?" He winked at Joe.

"Alright. Alright. What I wrote was perfectly innocent. How Daniel came to the conclusion he did, I'll never know." Joe half-smiled.

"Just writin' to his mother was probably all what was needed." Hoss said in a serious tone. "I know that if some man, who I had never heard of, wrote to my Ma, I would've done more than just point a gun at 'im."

"Yeah I guess you're right when you put it that way. I probably wouldn't have liked it either." Joe paused for a moment. He moved his eyes from Hoss to Adam and back again. "So, have you two finished?"

"Yeah. We've finished." Adam smiled.

"For the time bein'." Hoss added matter-of-factly.

"Exactly." Adam grinned as he watched Joe's reaction, which was one of complete exasperation.

* * *

"Madison's been here for two whole days and you've done nothing. I find that hard to believe."

"Well, believe it Candy. I haven't had the chance to be alone with her. Daniel keeps a very close watch on her...and on me."

"Hmm. I'm glad I'm not in your shoes." Candy cocked his head sideways. "But I think I might be able to help you out."

"You help me?" Joe replied with a slight grin. "As long as you're not suggesting anything that I'll regret later, I'm for it."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. I was going to offer to take Daniel off your hands for a few hours but if that's the way you feel about it." He started to walk away.

Joe put his hand up to stop his friend from leaving. "Ok, I'm sorry. What do you have in mind?"

"How about I take Daniel for a ride tomorrow around the Ponderosa?"

"Sounds good but I doubt the kid will go for it, especially if he knows I'll be around the house."

A look of mock concern came over Candy's face. "Yeah that would be a problem unless..."

"Unless what?"

Candy's face brightened. "Unless we give him the impression that you won't be here."

A wide smiled appeared on Joe's face. "You know I think you might be onto something. You sure Daniel will want to go with you?"

"Yeah I'm sure. He seems to like me and I don't have any ulterior motives where his mother is concerned." Candy grinned as he placed his hand on Joe's shoulder. "Here's how we'll do this..."

* * *

Pulling the buggy to a stop, Adam looked tentatively at Madison. "I hope you don't mind if we stop here."

Madison stared at the building they were next to and read the sign above the door. "No, I don't mind." She smiled slightly. "You and your books."

Adam grinned. "If I had a dollar for every time someone said that to me I'd be a millionaire." He got down off the buggy and walked around to the other side. "Do you want to wait here?"

"No. I think I'll come inside with you. It's a long ride from the Ponderosa and I need to stretch my legs."

"I understand perfectly." Adam helped Madison down off the buggy and then went around to the back to pick up the bundle of books he was returning. He then rejoined Madison and offered her his arm. After she took his arm, they walked into the library.

As Madison's eyes adjusted, she inspected her surroundings. There were shelves of books everywhere and by the looks of it, it would take a person quite some time to read every one of them. When she reached the counter, she suddenly frowned. There was something oddly familiar about the woman standing there.

For a moment Madison carefully studied the woman who was now tending to the books Adam had placed on the counter. Suddenly she remembered where she had seen the woman before. "I know you." she blurted out.

Jane's head jerked up and a look of surprise came upon her face. She had been so pre-occupied with trying to avoid looking at Adam, that she failed to take notice of the woman he had come in with. "I believe you do." Jane said calmly.

Adam cocked an eyebrow. So Madison and Jane knew each other. This indeed was a very intriguing development.

Madison nodded. "It's been a few years hasn't it? I never expected to see you again." Another thought then came to her. "You're not on here on business are you?"

Jane shook her head. "No, I'm not."

"Can I safely assume that you're not working for that organisation any more?"

"I am not." Jane cast her eyes towards Adam and could see that he was watching with great interest. "I suppose you want to know what all this is about?"

"I would be lying if I didn't say that I am curious."

"Well, I suppose it would have come out sooner or later." Jane took a deep breath. "Madison and I met a few years ago in Chicago."

"Yes. I had heard that one of the men I was after had been seen at one of that city's more upmarket bordellos." Madison paused for a moment. "I didn't know who Jane was at first but then I discovered that she was working undercover, on an assignment for the Pinkerton Detective Agency."

"Really?" Adam smiled slightly. He was having a hard time getting past the image of Jane being an undercover detective in a whore house. There was only one thing that she could have been doing there and it was that image he was finding hard to shake.

"Yes really." Jane snapped back as she stared angrily at Adam. She had no doubt as to what he was thinking.

Noting the tension on at least Jane's part, Madison continued. "You said that you weren't working for Pinkerton anymore. What happened?"

Turning her eyes back to Madison, Jane shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing actually. I just got tired and I wanted to something else with my life. In other words, I had enough. Simple as that."

"Hmm. That's understandable." Madison glanced at Adam, who was obviously deep in thought about something. "Well Adam, now that you know Miss Talbot here used to work for Alan Pinkerton do you care to make a comment?"

Jane turned to Adam. "Yes, I would be interested to hear what you had to say Mr. Cartwright."

Judging by the look he was getting from Jane and by the way that she spoke, Adam could tell that she was daring him to answer the question. "Frankly, I don't care what you did before you came here."

Madison's eyebrows raised in surprise. "You mean to say Adam that you have nothing to say at all on the subject of a woman doing a man's job?"

Seeing the playful look in Madison eyes, Adam smirked. "That's right. I have nothing to say." As he redirected his eyes back to Jane, he continued. "I take it that no-one else knows about your secret?"

"It is not a secret." Jane said in slightly forced tones. "It isn't exactly something you go around announcing when you're new in town, now is it?"

Adam folded his arms. "No, but you could've mentioned it."

"And pray tell what could I have said?" Jane grimaced as her voice took on a slightly more agitated tone. "Hello, I'm Jane Talbot. I just brought the Lending Library...and by the way I use to work for the Pinkerton Detective Agency."

Adam took a slow, deep breath. "No, but letting a few people know could've saved you a lot of trouble."

"I take it you mean Fred Jones?"

"Yes him and any others who might get the wrong idea about you."

"I told you once before that I can look after myself." Jane placed her hands on her hips.

"We're back to that again, are we?"

"Yes we are...since you brought it up." Jane pointed her finger squarely at Adam's face.

For the next few minutes, Madison watched the two of them as they argued. They had both obviously forgotten that she was standing right there. She carefully studied the two combatants and quickly came to a fascinating conclusion.

Clearing her throat as politely as she could, Madison smiled charmingly as the two of them instantly centred their attention on her. "I hate to break up such a delightful conversation but Adam we do need to get to the post office."

Adam swiftly regained control of his emotions and nodded once. "Yes. I'm sorry Madison." He then curtly dipped his head at Jane. "Miss Talbot."

"Mr. Cartwright."

Grabbing his hat off the counter, where he had placed it earlier, Adam put his hand on Madison's back and escorted her out of the library.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Joe and Candy put their plan into action. After wiping his mouth with his napkin, Joe placed it back down on the table. He glanced around and when he saw that nearly everybody was finished, he nodded once. "It's time I was going. Got to check out those horses over near the Truckee Strip."

"The Truckee Strip?" Ben frowned. "This is the first I've heard of this. I don't remember you saying anything about this before now."

A slightly worried look appeared on Joe's face. "I'm sure I told you the other day Pa."

Candy nodded. "Yeah. I remember Joe saying something about it just yesterday, Mr. Cartwright."

"Really? How come I don't remember it?" Ben had an inkling as to what was going on but he wasn't about to mention it.

Joe shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I'm pretty sure I told you Pa. Well, it doesn't matter. I'm going today and if I don't get started soon I won't be back in time for supper."

Adam gazed intently at Joe. "So, you'll be gone all day?"

"Yep that's right older brother." Joe smiled innocently back at Adam.

"Hmm...that's funny. I could swear I saw Hop Sing in the kitchen...oww." Hoss grabbed his left leg.

"Anything wrong Hoss," Joe asked slowly as he looked over his right shoulder at Hoss.

Hoss' eyes narrowed as he glared at Joe. "No, nothin's wrong. My leg just took cramp."

Satisfied with the answer, Joe excused himself and stood up. "Well, I'll be going now."

Hoss suddenly got up. "I'll go with you out to the stable, Joe."

"There's no need for that, Hoss," Joe said in a slightly nervous tone. He knew exactly why Hoss wanted to come with him.

"Believe me Joe, the pleasure will be all mine." Hoss put his arm around Joe's shoulder and squeezed hard. He then promptly escorted Joe outside, stopping only briefly at the sideboard as they grabbed their hats and guns.

Ben shook his head a little. "I'm sorry about that Madison and Daniel. I don't know what's come over Joe this morning."

"I think I know." Adam smiled dryly. "So, Candy what do you have planned for the day?"

Candy casually shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing much. I was thinking of taking a ride around the Ponderosa and check on some of the fences."

"It looks like you and Joe are finding all sorts of things to do today?" Adam said sarcastically.

"That's what usually happens on a busy ranch, Adam. Jobs just keep coming out from nowhere. You of all people should know how it is." Candy moved his eyes towards Daniel who was seated opposite him. "Say Dan. I was wondering...how would like to join me today?"

Daniel bent his head slightly downwards and as he played with what was left of his meal. "I don't think I can. My mother needs me to stay..."

"I don't need you to stay here Daniel. Besides you haven't been out riding once since I've been here and I know that you want to."

The young man raised his head. "But mother what if he comes back here while I am gone."

Madison gave her son a warm smile. "Didn't you just him say that he won't be back until supper. I think it's safe for you to go."

Candy grinned at Daniel. "How about it?"

Getting up, Daniel smiled briefly. "Yeah. I would like to come. I'll just go and get my hat and coat." He hastily made his way upstairs.

Adam watched Daniel run upstairs with a hint of amusement. A wicked smile crept on his face. "Since everyone else is busy today Madison, how about we go for a ride ourselves?"

"Ahhh...that won't be necessary Adam." Candy stared at him nervously.

Adam slowly turned to face Candy. "Why do you think that it won't be necessary?"

"What I mean to say is that...that...umm...I need to talk to you about something. Outside."

"Alright - if you insist."

"I insist." Candy said he left the table.

Adam chuckled as he excused himself and followed Candy outside, leaving behind an amused Ben and Madison.

* * *

"I do declare Joe Cartwright that when you set your mind to it, you really do go all out to make a girl happy."

Joe grinned widely as he helped Madison down out of the buggy. "Did you enjoyed yourself today?" He had his hands around her waist and he was very reluctant to let her go now that he had helped her down.

Madison gazed up at Joe's face. She could still see he had that twinkle in his eyes. She placed her hands lightly on his chest. "Yes, Joe I did enjoy myself today."

"I'm glad." Joe whispered. He then kissed her very slowly and tenderly on her lips.

They continued in this vein for a few moments until they heard someone come up behind them. Joe reluctantly let go of Madison and spun around to see who it was. "Adam."

Adam smirked a little. "I hate to break you two up but I would advise that you step away from each other as fast as you can. Candy and Hoss are only just barely managing to keep Daniel at bay."

"I take it that he wasn't very pleased to find me gone when he got back." Madison sighed. "I had hoped that we would be back before they had returned from their ride."

"Yeah, that was a bit of bad luck having the buggy get bogged down in that rut. It took a lot longer than I expected to..." Joe stopped when he saw the sceptical look on Adam's face. "What?"

"Bogged down you say? Seeing that it hasn't rained for a few days it must have been a very deep hole."

"That's my story and I'm sticking to it." Joe smiled innocently back at his brother.

Just then Daniel came from behind the house. He determinedly walked up to his mother. "Mother. I want to speak to you," he said in a voice that held a hint of anger.

"Is that an order or a request Daniel?" Madison stared pointedly at her son.

Daniel took a moment to think over his response. "A request."

"Then shall we go inside and discuss this further." Madison turned to Joe and Adam. "If you will excuse me gentlemen."

Both men nodded and Madison left with her son. Just as they went inside, Hoss and Candy sauntered up to Adam and Joe.

Hoss swiftly examined the buggy and when he found nothing amiss he stared questionably at Joe. "Well?"

Joe just simply grinned at Hoss and started to unhitched the buggy. Hoss could see that he wasn't going to get anything out of Joe, so he turned to Adam. "Well?"

Adam bent his head slightly towards Hoss. "He says the buggy got bogged down and it took him a while to get it out."

Letting out a low whistle, Hoss shook his head slowly. "That sure musta been some hole."

Candy laughed and patted Joe on the back. "When you got out to entertain a lady you really go all out."

"It was the least I could do. If you gentlemen don't mind I have a horse and buggy to put away." Joe then gave them all a wide grin and continued on with his task.

* * *

"We'll meet you in front of the post office in one hour?"

Madison smiled. "Yes, that will be fine Adam." She turned to her son. "Daniel are you quite sure that you want to go with Adam and Joe?"

"Yes, I am quite sure mother." Daniel scowled at Joe, who just half-smiled back in return. "Quite sure."

"Alright then. Adam. Joe. I am entrusting my son into your care. I do hope I won't be disappointed," Madison said with a slight hint of amusement in her voice.

Adam grinned momentarily as he took Madison's hand. "You won't be Madison." He then bent down and whispered something into her ear which caused her to laugh. When he lifted his head he was not all surprised by the look of concern on Joe's face.

This morning when Madison had casually mentioned that she and Joe were going into town, Daniel had promptly invited himself, much to Adam's amusement. It was apparent that whatever Madison and Daniel had talked about the previous night had not alleviated the kid's apparent dislike for Joe. He could see that Daniel had no intention of letting his mother and Joe go anywhere by themselves. Adam had deemed that this was one opportunity he wasn't going to let slip by that easily. Much to Joe's chagrin, Adam then declared his intention of joining them.

Joe shook his head briefly as he met his older brother's gaze. He could see that Adam was still having a little joke at his expense but he didn't mind. What he did mind was the fact that Daniel had now begun to keep an even more intense watch on him. Obviously, after yesterday, Daniel was going to be harder than ever to shake off. Uncertain to how much longer he had before Madison left again, Joe had become more determined to spend as much time alone with her as possible. All he had to do was find a way to get Adam to take Daniel and keep the kid busy for a few hours.

"Joe? You coming or not?"

"Uh." Joe nodded once. "Yeah sure Adam." Turning to face Madison, Joe tipped his hat.

Madison smiled warmly. "Joe. See you in a hour." She then watched as Adam, Joe and Daniel ventured off down the street. When they were safely out of sight, she grinned and proceeded to walk in the opposite direction towards the lending library.

Upon entering the building, she quickly looked around and was extremely pleased to see that there was no-one else there. She determinedly made her way up to the counter. "Jane."

Jane had seen Madison enter. She had become instantly curious as to the reason why the woman was here. "Madison. What can I do for you?"

"It's not what you can do for me. It's what I can do for you that brings me here."

"What you can do for me?" Jane frowned and bit her bottom lip. "I don't think there's anything that you could help me with."

"Oh, yes there is." Madison smiled knowingly. "I'm here to give you some advice on how to handle one Adam Cartwright."

* * *

One hour later, Joe found himself running up the street towards the post office. Much to his amazement, Adam had somehow gotten Daniel occupied with checking over some of the latest rifles at the gunsmith's. Joe had been inspecting the latest Colt when his brother unexpectedly nudged him and asked him quietly what he was waiting for. After a slight moment's confusion, he suddenly realised what Adam was up to and he had high-tailed it out of the store.

As he made his way, Joe remembered Madison saying that she would see him in an hour. He hadn't noticed it then but now thinking back, he recalled that she had slightly emphasised the you. If he hadn't been so pre-occupied with cooking up his own scheme he would have detected it. Now, that didn't seem so important.

Nearing the post office, he slowed down and started to look for Madison. He eventually spotted her sitting on a bench outside on the sidewalk, her head bowed down reading a letter. Joe studied her and as he got closer, he began to have the feeling that all was not well. The way she was slowly starting to slump was his first indication that whatever she had read in that letter had was having an adverse affect on her.

When he reached her, he took off his hat and bent slightly down towards her. "Madison?"

Madison's head rose slowly. "It's all over," she whispered.

"What's over?" Joe asked as he sat down beside her.

"They got him." Madison turned her face towards Joe. "He's dead."

Confusion and concern washed over Joe at the same time. He was concerned at the way Madison looked right now. The colour had drained from her face and she seemed very lost. The confusion came from the fact that he had no idea what she was talking about. "Madison, I don't understand."

A half-smile crept onto Madison's face. "I don't suppose you do." She paused. "Did Adam ever tell you about me?"

"Yes, he did." Joe took one of her hands into his. "Is it something to do with your husband's killers?"

"It is. I just got this letter..." She picked it up off her lap and stared at it." A friend sent it here. He knew that I...that I would want to know as soon as possible. The last man I was searching for was hung for murder two weeks ago."

Joe gazed tenderly into her face. "Why aren't you happy?"

"I don't know. Logic says that I should be but I'm not. I spent a great deal of my life chasing these men. It was the main reason why I joined the Secret Service and now..." Briefly closing her eyes she took a deep breath. "Now I don't know what to do."

Letting go of her hand, Joe placed his arm around her shoulders. Madison moved closer and rested her head on his shoulder. It was then the tears started to roll. Not caring what people thought as they walked past, Joe put his other arm around her and there they stayed.

* * *

Adam, after keeping Daniel busy for about thirty minutes, decided that it was safe to go to the post office. As he turned the corner, he could see Joe and Madison sitting on the bench. Obviously his little brother had forgotten that he and Daniel would be arriving at any minute and was enjoying..."Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to break that up," Daniel said as he pointed at Madison and Joe. "And then I'm going to deal with that brother of yours."

"Wait." Adam grabbed Daniel by the shoulders. "Does it look like Joe is taking advantage of her?"

"No but that doesn't mean he won't."

"You're right it doesn't but somehow I don't think that this is the case." Adam studied the two of them for a moment. He watched as Madison took the handkerchief that Joe was in the process of handing to her. "I think there's a problem."

Daniel nodded. He too, had seen his mother take the handkerchief. "Yeah, I think there is."

The two of them walked up to Joe and Madison. Upon their arrival, Joe let go of Madison and stood up. Daniel then sat down beside her. "Mother?"

Madison smiled and touched her son's face lightly. "Daniel. Don't worry. I'll be alright. I just found out that one of the things that had taken me away from you and your sisters is finally over."

"You mean that they have found the last of my father's killers?"

A look of surprise appeared on Madison's face. "You know."

"Yes mother, I know." Daniel smiled apologetically. "I found a letter once that had some information about the men you were looking for."

"Really?" Madison frowned a little. "I think we will have to have a little talk about you reading my correspondence."

"I'm sorry about that Mother. All I wanted to know was why you were always leaving us."

Adam briefly glanced around and was dismayed to see that they were now starting to gain an audience. He placed his hand on Daniel's shoulder. "I think that we should continue this some place else."

"Yeah, I think it's time we were headed for home. I'll go over to livery stable and get the buggy." Joe glanced at the young man. "Daniel, would you like to join me?"

After a brief look at his mother, Daniel nodded once. "Yeah, I'll come with you but only because I want to talk to you about my mother."

Adam half-smiled as he watched Joe begrudgingly acknowledge what Daniel had said. When Joe and Daniel had gone down the street far enough, he sat down beside Madison. "Do you think Daniel knows about the other reason why you were away so often."

"No, he doesn't. Thankfully I have never been contacted by mail when they wanted me to do something." She laughed.

"It's good to see that you're starting to feel better."

"Joe's being here helped me a lot." She sighed. "When I first read the letter I felt lost. It was a like blow to the stomach and the worst part was that I wasn't the one who finished it."

"Your life's work gone in an instance."

"Yes. I put so much time and energy into it and now it's over. I have no idea what I will do now. I don't even know if I want to continue in the Secret Service."

"What are you going to tell Joe?" Adam said as he gazed in the direction Joe had gone.

Madison bowed her head and studied her hands for a few seconds. "I don't know. Everything in my life has revolved around this search."

"Hmm. Sounds like you do have a lot to think about when you get home." Adam got up and offered his arm to Madison. "For now, why do you and I go for a walk. We can meet the buggy halfway."

"Yes, I think a stroll would be nice." Madison stood up and straightened her skirt. She then took Adam's arm and the two of them set off down the street.

* * *

"Nice night ain't it?"

"Yeah, sure is Hoss." Joe patted his brother on the back. "Just think in a few months you'll be an old married man."

Hoss grinned. "Yep and then the pressure will be off me."

Joe glanced at Hoss. "Pressure? What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Pa's been hankerin' for one of us to get married for years."

"Yeah, he sure has." Joe nodded in agreement.

Before either of them could continue, the front door opened. The two of them rotated around to see who was coming out. When Hoss saw who it was he promptly excused himself and went back inside.

Madison smiled briefly as she watched Hoss retreat inside. "Nice night." she remarked.

"Hoss and I were just talking about that."

"Speaking of talking. We need to."

"I guess we do." Joe held out his hand. "C'mon let's go for a walk."

After taking his hand, Madison and Joe began to slowly make their way towards the barn. When they were about half way there, she stopped. "Joe I don't know how to explain..."

Joe turned to face her. He lifted her chin with his spare hand. "It's all right Madison. You don't have to."

"But I have to Joe." She hesitated for a moment. "I spent a great deal of my life searching for those men and now that's it over, I just don't know what to do. I need time to work out things."

"I figured you would." Joe began to caress her face. "I care for you very much and I know that this will change things between us."

"It already has Joe. More than you know."

A soft chuckle escaped from Joe's throat. "You're not sure how you really feel about me are you?"

"No, I'm not. We met when the greatest priority in my life was finding those men. I have no idea what part I want you to play in my life now...if any."

Seeing the sadness on her face, Joe smiled warmly. Deep down he knew that it had to be this way. "I have to say that I did enjoy our time together."

Madison brightened a little. "I did too." She touched his face lightly with her right hand. "I will miss you Joe Cartwright."

"And I will miss you Madison Albright." Joe bent his head down and kissed her softly on the lips. When he had finished, he wrapped his arms around her and they stayed that way for some time, content, just to be alone with each other for one last time.

* * *

As soon as the stage disappeared out of sight, Adam placed his hand on Joe's shoulder. "You going to be okay?"

Joe's eyes continued to stay fixed on the direction the stage had gone. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll never forget her."

"She was something wasn't she," Candy remarked as he is casually stepped up next to Joe. "You know it seems to me that we've done this before."

Adam nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I think we have." Looking around Joe to Candy, he grinned. "Isn't this about the time you say that you're off for a beer down at the Silver Dollar?"

"Sure is. You know it's times like these that..." Candy's eyes flashed wide opened as he observed a sight he didn't want to see coming towards them. He whirled around to face the opposite direction. "I suggest that we go and go now!"

Letting his hand drop from his brother's shoulder, Adam lifted his head up and scanned the street in front of him. When he saw what Candy had seen, he gulped. "You're absolutely right. Let's go Joe."

Not really paying attention to what was going on in front of him, Joe couldn't understand why Adam and Candy all of a sudden seemed so eager to get to the Silver Dollar. "Don't worry about me fellas. You two go on ahead. I'll catch up with you later."

Grabbing Joe by the shoulders, Adam spun Joe around and grated out one word. "Viola."

At the mere mention of the name of the woman who scared him the most, Joe immediately broke out his reverie. "Why didn't you say so in the first place," and he started to head off as fast as his feet would take him.

He had gone a few steps before he realised that Adam and Candy weren't with him . He hastily twirled around. "Well? What are you two waiting for?"

Candy and Adam shrugged their shoulders and started to move towards Joe. When they caught up to him, Adam laughed. "Glad to see that all is not lost little brother."

Throwing his arm around his brother's shoulder, Joe grinned a little. "No Adam, it isn't."

Satisfied with the response, Adam smiled. The three men then began to make their way down the street as fast as they could.

**THE END**

**JUNE 2004**


End file.
